Rockabye
by Cassly Wanders
Summary: Three women behind three hero's success. One role. Three responsibilities, and a secret for each that could change the world. (AU from Dark World, Civil war and Harry Potter Pre-Series.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Marvel Universe. Credits to the creators.

Warning: Typographical error ahead. From Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: Civil War and Pre-Harry Potter, all are AU. I tried to get the facts straight before that, but there are twisted facts and canon scenes.

Another: OOC characters, and I own Leah Era, Nia Cooper and Frigg Monroe.

Rockabye, Count to Four

1.

Jane knew there was a chance that he'd never come back. It was only a week of romance, nothing more. He was a god, an Asgardian, and she was but a mortal. She knew.

She knew they'd never be together, that Thor and her was not possible.

Her vision was slowly blurring, white walls around her dissolving into softness. She clutched the sheet covering her stomach as she closed and open her eyes. The nurse, face distorted and unidentified now, had a smile on her lips.

Tears fell down on her cheeks as she remembered her last adventure with Thor. The Aether possessed her. Odin looked at her like she was a dirt. Frigga—well, she was nice and she protected her from Malekith but she died saving her.

Maybe that was it, maybe Thor got tired of her. He lost a mother and a brother all because of her, and her scientific curiosity. He didn't even visit her after the Chitauri invasion. Well, she was safe in Norway, close to turning into an ice cube before she saw the news about New York and decided to ditch the SHIELD agents with Darcy to see Thor.

But she didn't see him. He was long gone when she reached America.

Yes, maybe looking at her reminded Thor of what he lost.

It hurt, to wait for so long just to realize that you wasted your time loving someone who would eventually leave you. But still, she waited.

Yes, she'd wait, even until she died. Maybe they would not be together, but she wanted to thank him.

Richard Monroe, who was sitting at her left side held her hand. His face was blurry, but Jane could make up the smile on his face. He was there when she cried, he comforted her, supported her, he became the person Thor could never be; he put her happiness first, and married her.

A loud wail permitted, resonating at every corner of the room.

Another nurse approached her, holding a blanket. It was carefully placed on Jane's side revealing a small pink infant in it, blonde tuft of hair adorned its head. Her and the infant looked at each other, and the wail stop, showcasing a pair of blue eyes.

"It's… it's a girl!" one of the nursed exclaimed.

Yes, she would thank him if ever he went to Earth again, because despite the heartbreak, Thor gave her the most precious gift.

Because on the night of July 28, 2014—Frigg Darcy Monroe was born.

—

She was once a personal assistant, then a CEO. She dealt with the most dangerous individuals, and loved the most reckless man on Earth.

She was independent, a strong woman. But sometimes it was all too much.

Really, she wasn't stupid. Her time of the month didn't come and she puke too much to pass the thought that she carries.

So she did the most sensible thing, she went straight to an ob gyne.

Surprise, surprise—she was one month pregnant.

She skipped the Stark Industries' demonstration, yes, and she knew what she did was stupid. She should be speaking in front of a thousand students with him but she went to an ob gyne. She tried to be there, but she was too late. She tried to apologize, explain everything to him and share the good news but he shoved her away. He didn't even listen on what she wanted to say.

She planned to try and explain for the second time, but when she watched the news, the Sokovia Accords, the fight between the Avengers—their destruction—she decided not to.

It was one thing to support him from killing himself. It was another thing to mourn of his supposed death and understand him when he created a psychopathic robot hellbent on wiping out the entire civilization.

But this? Allying himself to the government? This was not the Tony Stark she knew, this was Ironman.

Tony was long gone.

After four months, she contacted Phil Coulson.

"Agent Coulson."

"It's Director Coulson now, Miss Potts."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I want a new life, away from danger." She said, voice faltering at each word.

The other line went silent for a while. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She nodded. "and I want none of my former acquaintances and friends to ever know me, except you."

"Alright." She could hear the heavy breathing from the phone. "I got an agent who can do that."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye, Miss Potts."

"Goodbye, Director Coulson." She answered. From there, a click was heard, and the line went dead.

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts smiled as she put her phone back to her desk. But when she touched her stomach, there wasn't any joy in her eyes.

—

Prodigy, demon, prisoner, madwoman, warrior, timetraveler—she was more and all of it. She spent a couple of cycles in different identities. One as an orphan, the other as a nurse, then an archer and lastly a stranded wanderer. Most of those identities were amnesiac. And promise, she was not faking it.

She was without memories on those times. Plus, it was not her fault that every time a tragedy strikes her brain cover ups the whole traumatic experience.

But even though she changes, there's a promise she kept. And damn it if her clean and straight track record would be ruined. It was destiny alright, and she took an oath.

She changed her identity every time together with two other people. It was more of a reincarnation, just without dying. If anyone would describe it, like the fanatical Whovians, they'd agree that it looked like a regeneration.

But it's not, really, it's not like that. Each and every time they took an identity, they lose their memories.

The other one died long before she could meet him as SHIELD's number two best archer. She loved him, but he died.

So she promised not to lose the other one, her forever best friend in every identity, now Lily Evans who was now a Potter.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced. The invited individuals in the small wedding cheered. Sirius whistled. Remus clapped vigorously. Frank and Alice smiled. Peter and Albus laughed as they clapped.

In the middle row of the chairs, her, on the new alias of Leah Joan Era, cried. She wiped the tears from her now violet eyes as she ran a hand on her dyed red hair. She clapped in joy after that, like the witnesses on this joyous occasion.

Lily was happy with James now. She would be damned if she let any insignificant flea to ruin that. She would make sure that Potter won't break her heart, like the first identity her best friend took which died burning during the Salem Witch Trials. All because of falling in love to that stick who taught her magic.

2.

Jane Foster-Monroe smiled at Richard as she held her left hand and a two-year-old Frigg, who was staring at the parrot in wonder on the other one.

Imagine, two years. She thought once that Thor was the one, but being with Richard led her into true love. Not the dreaming love he felt for the Thunderer.

On each couple's hand were golden rings that has an eight shape. The sign of infinity. Forever.

He understood her, loved her and waited for her. And eventually, she fell in love with him. Not because he was handsome or intelligent, but because he was him. Real. Affectionate. And undeniably hard to not love.

He treated her like a queen, and Frigg a princess.

The family walked towards the monkey section. They watched contentedly as one monkey used a branch to swing. Richard scooped Frigg as she giggled, calling her husband 'Dada'.

It was her first word. The second was 'Mama'.

"Merry Christmas." Richard whispered.

"Merry Christmas." She shot back, kissing him on the lips before looking at the sky.

Yes, this was life, a perfect little life.

—

Pepper, now known as Olive Cooper, smiled as she rocked her newly-born daughter to sleep. At exactly 00:01 am of December 25, 2016, Nialleah Cooper was born. A girl named based by her father and a friend's name, Nia had black hair and brown eyes. Just like Tony.

She would be a genius, Olive knew it, because no Stark was academically dumb and she was not a woman with below average IQ.

Olive would raise her as a single mom. She vowed to never see Tony again.

She would, for her daughter's safety.

For a normal life away from danger.

—

"Congrats!" Leah shouted in delight, hugging the daylights out of Lily. The other red head gasped for air and tried to pry away her friend.

"L-leah!"

Leah noticed what she'd done, blushed, and set Lily free. "Sorry."

Lily only smiled.

"So how far are you?" she asked

"Two months." James replied.

"Wow," Leah whispered. "this must be one hell of a Christmas gift."

"Merlin, yes, of course!" James exclaimed. "Prongslet will be one of the next Marauders, I tell you. Just wait and see!"

Potter continued to rant about future pranks. The two red heads didn't listen to him. Instead, they stared at each other.

"Don't let him name your spawn Prongslet, for the love of magic Lily." Leah deadpanned.

3.

Frigg Monroe blew her three-layer cake. On her right side were Jane and Richard, holding hands as the invited people clapped for her.

"Happy birthday Frigg!" everyone said.

The three-year-old birthday girl grinned at their greeting.

—

Olive watched in wonder as her daughter tried to stand and fail on a baby-proofed room bare except for the whole floor full of soft foam and comforters. She was on her knees, facing Nia as she readies herself for another walking failure.

Nia tripped, and Olive caught her, raising her on the air as she giggled.

Yes, she could do this alone.

—

On July 31, 2017—Harry James Potter was born. James named Sirius as the godfather, while Lily chose Alice Longbottom as the godmother even though Leah was her first choice.

The reason? Leah went missing, and no one knows where she was.

4\. Thanos came to Earth for the Infinity stones. Nebula, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the temporarily formed Avengers and every other hero fought him. They fought him hard, gave their all and won. Doctor Strange banished him to a void dimension.

Joan Era, also known as Mal Tyrdottir, newly crowned queen of Alfheim, looked at her surroundings. On her side was Hulk, who stared at a direction like a statue.

Millions had died. The mad titan destroyed everything his sight spotted. Earth didn't win. In the end, they lost, even if Thanos was gone.

And Ironman for once, was Tony Stark—a human who made too much wrong decisions and was betrayed far too many times. He kneeled with his damaged suit at Captain America's unmoving body.

"Cap, cap…" he shook Steve's body. "You gotta move and stand. We won." he shook him again. "Cap, Steve…please, I'm sorry! Please don't die on me!

"FRIDAY! Call anyone, SHIELD, the president, Ross—I don't fucking care, call anyone for help!" he shouted.

"Sir," the female AI started. "Captain Rogers is dead, his vitals are down, pulse is zero and his temperature is dropping. Oxygen levels are down to twenty-three percent."

"No! Please…please!" He regretted Sokovia Accords, but it was too late, that's want he wanted to say at Steve's face.

Thor and Loki pried him away from the Captain. They were successful, for Tony had no energy to even stand up. Starlord frowned at the fallen form of the legendary man he idolized when he was a child. Natasha and Gamora's expression were blank as they stood straight watching the scene.

Doctor Strange descended. He levitated Steve's body.

"He was a good man." T'Challa murmured.

"I am Groot." The alien tree nodded glumly.

Rocket, on Groot's shoulder, patted him. "Yeah pal, it was a sad thin' Cap'n Flag died. Good men dies early."

"A man of my heart." Drax, who was beside Groot sighed.

A loud wheezing of wind was heard. All of the heroes turned above to see Vision carrying an unconscious and bloodied Wanda. Hawkeye was following them with Spiderman on their back, who swung by his web and landed with grace.

The teen saw the dead body of Captain America.

"Holy…" he swore. "tell me I'm hallucinating and that's not Cap and he's not… unmoving!"

"Flagman not moving. Hulk late to save him." Hulk grumbled.

"It is not your fault son of Banner." Thor bowed his head down. "We did our outmost best my friend."

But their best wasn't enough.

ꝏ

Jane watched the news in their London house. On the screen, a man with a red cape and war hammer pried Ironman away from Captain America's dead body. She sat on a sofa, with Richard holding her hand and Frigg on her lap sleeping.

"He's here." Jane whispered. "Frigg, she…she…"

"If you want Frigg to know his father, then I won't disagree. He's her father, he has a right to know her. We will find a way to contact him." Richard assured.

—

Olive watched the news on the television of the bank she was working as an accountant and shook her head. Tony was giving a speech on how heroic Captain America was.

It was a week after the Thanos incident happened. She left Nia with Phil, her daughter's godfather who crashed together with his team on her flat in Ireland. The turning two-year-old loved to hear her 'Uncle Agent' sing. As long as they kept any danger-related things and subjects, they were welcome on her and Nia's life.

A smile graced Olive's face. Yes, she made the right decision.

—

Lily and James Potter never knew Thanos because they have another problem, namely a prophecy.

They now lived on Godric's Hollow, Harry was on his crib upstairs as she and James were on the kitchen.

"This sucks, Lils. We're stuck here all because of that blasted Dark Lord." James grumbled.

Lily sighed, stirring the boiling pasta. "I know James, I know."

"It's just—

 _BLAG!_

The floor went flying to the nearest wall and a man in black robes stepped inside.

"Lily! It's him, go get Harry!" James shouted. Lily dashed upstairs.

The cloaked man, red eyes and pale skin in the open, now known as Lord Voldemort, raised his wand and pointed it to Potter. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light hit James' chest and he dropped dead.

Lily Potter, who was inside the nursery touched a circle of runes on the crib by her left hand and Harry's cheek on the other.

"Sanguis enim sanguis, amant enim sacrificium, raesidium hostium primo, quod per hominis ad consummationem saeculi…

"Sanguis enim sanguis, amant enim sacrificium, raesidium hostium primo, quod per hominis ad consummationem saeculi…

"Sanguis enim sanguis, amant enim sacrificium, raesidium hostium primo, quod per hominis ad consummationem saeculi."

Lord Voldemort ascended to the stairs, twirling his wand in the process. He cast an alohomora through the door and he busted it open. Lily turned her head on his direction, eyes wide.

"Stand aside, girl!" the Dark Lord commanded, pointing his hand on Harry's direction.

"No!" Lily shouted and kneeled. "No, please, not Harry…please! No…not him, spare him. Kill me, not him!" she pleaded.

"I'll only say this once girl, stand aside!" Lord Voldemort snarled.

"No! Please—"

He pointed the on to Lily. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lord Voldemort made his way to little Harry. The boy stared at him with his green eyes.

"Such a shame to kill a powerful child, but it must be done." he smirked. "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light went straight to Harry's forehead, but instead of killing him, it bounced back to Voldemort.

The dark lord's body burst into pieces then shards. Green light intensified, lighting the whole house and destroying it.

"NOOOO!"

On the cold night of Halloween, a newly formed wraith screamed, and a young man became an orphan with only a lightning bolt scar as a reminder.


End file.
